


Drunk and Sane

by totalsyndrome



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Implied toruka, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsyndrome/pseuds/totalsyndrome
Summary: Taka goes back to the band's bus to drink sake when Lou follows him in.





	Drunk and Sane

After a short hour of clubbing and drinking, the touring bands split up, some going for a smoke, a few left to eat and the rest remained content with their drinks. Announcing he would return to their band’s bus, Taka walked in and immediately grabbed sake from the fridge. He drank straight from the bottle and made a satisfied noise, refreshed from the cold beverage. Nothing tasted like home. Taka rummaged through the cabinets and took out a shot glass. He poured the sake into it and turned to sit down on the couch, only for his elbow to knock into something. The liquid spilled over his hand and onto the carpeted floor. 

“Whoa,” the man yelped. Taka jumped, immediately apologizing. He rushed to the counter, setting his cup aside and searched for a dry cloth. He handed a clean one to Lou. 

“You’re still drinking?” 

With a shrug, Taka licked the sweet wine off his fingers. “I’m not drunk yet, why not.” 

When he declined the older Japanese man’s offer for a drink, Taka chugged the rest of the sake and dumped the cup in the sink. Streams of alcohol escape the corner of his mouth as he drank, mumbling gibberish to Lou. He smiled, nodding politely to whatever Taka was saying. An arm slung over his shoulder, hanging there. 

“What deodorant do you use?” Taka giggled. 

“Um,” Lou uttered as his friend leaned into his neck and inhaled. Something warm brushed his skin, soft and plump. He heard a groan too close to his ear and if it wasn’t awkward to think it was sexy coming from his new friend, it was. 

“Smells really good,” Taka said. 

“Thanks.” He shouldn’t be taking a drunkard seriously, he thought. But maybe this was how Taka was when he was relaxed, in a state ready to spill any dark and dirty secrets. Already he struck Lou as the type to touch and seduce anyone in sight, men or women. Taka kissed along his jawline up to his ears. The gentle warmth radiating from the man was heavenly that he’d always want those lips to comfort him like this.

Oh shit. That just sounded extremely wrong. 

While Lou was battling his internal turmoil, Taka had pushed him to the bus seat. His shirt was peeled off and before he knew, he was faced with Taka’s hungry, hooded gaze. The other straddled his hips, knees resting beside his thighs on the cushioned bench. Lou’s chin was directed to the side with a delicate hand. 

“So good I want to…” There was a pause and for a moment he thought Taka had fallen asleep until the man purred. “Wanna eat you.” 

He blinked, stunned. Now Taka was the drunk vampire type going around biting people? Or was he into cannibalism. He didn’t exactly want to find out so he pushed Taka by the waist, having nowhere else to put his hands with the man glued to him. 

“Taka, time to get off,” Lou said. An intense pain shooting throughout his body sourcing from the junction of his shoulder and neck shocked him. Unable to speak or move, he merely sat limp against Taka. 

“Smells nice,” Taka said and lapped at the wound he inflicted on Palisades’ vocalist. He licked the tiny dots of blood clean from the man, leaving no trace of his harsh teeth marks besides the deep colouring of red. He sighed in content, wiping his mouth and unintentionally smearing the bright fluid on himself as he trailed a hand down his own neck. 

“Holy sonuva. Are some kind of sadist Taka?” Lou tried to keep his voice down, but it grew louder despite his efforts. “Fuck that hurt like a bitch,” he cursed and shoved Taka out of the way to tend to his injury. The man latched onto him, arms firmly coiled around Lou. Taka fell limp and moaned. The anger gradually eased away seeing his friend cutely rub his cheek on his stomach. Though Lou wouldn’t be able to stay mad anyways, he learned never to be alone with a highly intoxicated Taka. To be fair, Taka was wasted like no tomorrow.

“Be a good boy and get to bed okay?” He stood with difficulty having dead weight drag him and pat Taka’s arm. Apparently his suggestion wasn’t at all attractive that Taka suddenly revived. 

The Japanese blindly grabbed ahold of the first thing he could, which was Lou’s belt. “No bed…” 

“You’re drunk.” 

“I’m not drank,” Taka whined. 

Man was Lou sobering up having to deal with this typical situation. He looked towards the bus door, rubbed his eyes and sighed. Where were Taka’s bandmates when he needed them? Before he realized, his belt was being unbuckled, it jingled noisily. 

“What’re you doing Taka?” he hissed. Sure Taka saw him, had a peek at him masturbating and piss, but he wasn’t about to get undressed by a drunk who may or may not throw up on his precious Junior. 

Impatient, Taka decided to tug Lou’s pants until he got what he wanted. His fingers couldn’t properly undo the loops of the belt any time soon. 

“Wait, wait, you’re going to ruin my favourite pair. I’ll do it.” Lou warded the other’s hands and undid his complicated, and one-of-a-kind must he mention, belt. He bared his naked self to Taka. “There you saw it. Now go sleep.” 

Holding himself to guide back in his pants, Lou pulled his pants with his free hand. Another hand that wasn’t his lay on over his and he paused. He barely formulated a question when he felt a hot and wet sensation envelope his dick. 

“Fuck, what the hell.” Lou grabbed the countertop behind him to steady himself at the unexpected contact. “Oh my god.” He craned his neck back and watched in horror as Taka stuffed his dick in his mouth. “Holy shit, let go Taka.” Lou held the man’s face and pushed, but to his amazement, Taka didn’t budge. 

Wasn’t he tired a short few seconds ago? 

A long satisfied moan escaped him, feeling the Taka’s suck the head just right, ending in a half cry when Lou realized he shouldn’t be permitting this. 

“Come on babe, don’t do this to me.” 

That sly tongue swirled around the head again, prodding at his slit and took him to the hilt in a smooth motion. Lou be damned Taka had a talented mouth. He nearly groaned as the tight hotness disappeared. 

“Fuck me,” Taka said. 

His eyes bulged out of their sockets. As if Matt had dumped cold ice water in his underwear, Lou jolted and hit the window. 

“What?” he yelled, rubbing the back of his head. Hell, he was not going to fuck his friend, no matter how cute, sexy, and seductive he was. He had had his share of heartbreaks, misunderstandings and disappointment with these one night stands. Plus, Taka was drunk. It wasn’t proper consent. 

“Here.” Taka pointed to his open mouth and smiled. Lou took the chance to tuck his hard dick and got up, bolting to the door. He tripped and landed on his elbows. 

“Taka listen to me. I need to get back to my boys in the van and drive to the next venue asap so you have to let go of my leg.” Lou couldn’t believe Taka was such a strong drunk. He began crawling on his heels, the older man in tow. Taka’s eyes lifted to glance at him and then focused somewhere else. He followed the line of sight and saw his dick spilling out of his jeans.  
“Stop staring seriously.” 

He froze as Taka moved up his body and cupped his face. The other stared at him, drooping eyes silently studying him. Lips pressed on the tip of his nose and he stared back, wondering what Taka was thinking. 

“Stop talking.” Came the husky voice, groggy yet pleasant. Taka’s hands slid to Lou’s chest, kneading the meat there as his head dove to catch his cock. The salty scent of sweat made him dizzier than the sake, and that’s how he liked it. Pleased that Lou had finally ceased his annoying chatter, he started to earnestly suck. He massaged the man’s balls, rubbing and rolling it while his other hand continued to roam over Lou’s chest and abs. They were firm and to imagine watching the muscles flex excited him. Taka swallowed, his throat constricting around the erect cock nudging to go deeper. 

Lou moaned, “Oh fuck.” 

A fistful of his hair was grabbed and pulled to Lou’s hips as the man thrusted upwards. Taka sputtered, unprepared for the aggressive action by the previously passive vocalist. He withdrew enough to breathe, slowly regaining his rhythm. The cock bumped into his throat a second time and soon he got the message, relaxing his jaw and tried to even his breathing from his nose. 

“You’re so good,” Lou said and bucked into Taka’s more than willing cavern. Each thrust of his received a suction when he pulled out. “Don’t know how you do it, but you’re amazing.” Taka moaned at the praise and he laughed breathily. It was difficult to remain calm fucking a talented mouth, trained muscles as a vocalist must’ve been the key, or Taka was a born-genius at fellatio. The man took him deeper than any woman preferred to, saying he was too thick or his cock was too…dickish. 

The noises the Japanese made were erotic, high toned, squeaky carrying a soft boyish melody throughout the bus for each forceful buck into his mouth. Taka’s humming gave him additional pleasure, vibrating his length. When the other’s rubbing against his leg got a little too carried away, Taka would cry out, biting his bottom lip. Lou’s dick bounced and eventually smacked Taka’s cheek, reminding him he had something to suck. His stomach was burning, about to boil over and he twisted. He shook, pants coming in laboured breaths. Taka’s tongue was replaced with a hand, stroking him hastily. He felt a pressure dig into his slit and thumb the crown. Lou couldn’t contain himself and resigned, allowing his staccato moans to fill the room. He thrusted into Taka’s fist, the member’s slick leaked onto the man’s hand, making a mess. The visual of Taka panting as he ground his crotch on his thigh pushed Lou to his orgasm. He choked on his saliva and wheezed for air. His arms fell to the side, exhausted. 

“Smells like you,” Taka whispered. He watched as the flushed man lick his trail of come dripping down his arm. Lou had never met anyone like Taka, oozing sex. Someone who was naturally seductive brimming with lust. His wrist was led to Taka’s chest and he instinctively squeezed. The man hunched forward, moaning next to his ear. 

“More,” Taka said and groped himself through his fitted jeans that had been binding his arousal.

The fat underneath his palms was squishier than Lou expected. Delighted, he complied and pinched the stiffened nipples. Taka’s hands flew to his shoulders and cried. He bent his leg, kneeing Taka’s crotch in a circular motion, not giving the older man time to recover. Fingers gripped him, clawing at his skin as Taka keened. Lou winced. He wasn’t fond of the sharp pains and marks the other was littering on him. 

“Harder, fuck, do it harder,” Taka demanded. 

Hot. Never had Lou felt compelled to give his partners what they wanted as much as he was now. He was receiving consent for rougher treatment. Spurred on by Taka’s eagerness, he rolled the buds between his index finger and thumb. He admired how beautifully and perfect Taka’s back arched, waist shaking, angled because of the sexual gratification its owner was indulging in. They moved together, his knee rubbing against Taka’s crotch as Taka gyrated down. 

“Come on babe,” Lou encouraged. He let his blunt nails scratch across Taka’s sensitive nipples and sat up, driving the man on his leg bounce for friction. He leaned in and kissed Taka’s stretched neck. His shoulders were going to bruise for the next days to come as a result of the man’s desperate clawing. 

Taka pushed his chest in an attempt to garner more attention there. He tensed when Lou tugged both his nipples and nipped at his Adam’s apple, crying aloud. The Palisades’ vocalist seemed to miss he had climaxed, continuing his pleasurable, currently bordering painful, ministrations. He groaned, cock twitching in its confines. Regardless of the stimulation on his oversensitive body, his hips canted one last time into Lou’s touches. Taka yanked the man’s hair to stop. His underwear was soiled, a dampness seeping to the surface of his jeans. 

“Felt really good…” He caressed the swollen area on Lou’s shoulder. He kissed it apologetically. 

“Me too,” Lou said. Taka slumped against him, snoring. He combed the black strands of the Japanese’s hair and watched his friend sleep. Voices grew closer and closer and the bus door opened. Lou jumped, eyes darting to the door. The curly haired man paused in his steps and got off the bus without a word. 

“Why aren’t you going in?” 

He recognized that voice, it was Ryota. The bus squeaked and he was faced with the bassist. Ryota looked down and stared at him wordlessly. 

“Sorry,” he said. The bearded man rummaged through the cabinets, taking a box of bandaids out and left. 

“Actually, let’s go drink some more Toru.” 

“You guys just said it was enough ‘cause I tripped and hit a brick wall.” 

“We were wrong, you’re not drunk enough.” 

“Grab his dick, he loves it,” a staff member yelled. 

“This one’s too drunk,” Masanori called and hooted. 

Lou was in a complete daze to react. He glanced at Taka upon hearing a snicker.

**Author's Note:**

> Butchered them all here, sorry. So lazy to read and analyze other smut to study from.


End file.
